Eliminating the Thieving Cat
by Kal-El Fornia
Summary: Taking it upon herself to "save" Kyousuke's life once she finds out that he has a girlfriend, Ayase decides to do the only sensible and responsible thing: murder Kuroneko.
1. What is the color of night?

Hey folks. This is just a short story type thing I thought I'd do to pass the time, and to try some practice at writing some yandere since this is my first time. Read? I truly do love both Kuroneko and Ayase in case any of you are wondering.

Disclaimer: Oreimo is someone else's.

* * *

Ayase almost hadn't believed Kyousuke when he had told her that he had gotten a girlfriend, hence the reason why he stopped sexually harassing her, but as she crouched in her spot on a nearby roof, it was obvious that Kyousuke was dating the much shorter girl he was kissing. Unlike what would have happened between Kyousuke and herself had he tried doing the same to her, Kyousuke's apparent girlfriend seemed to have no problem with the interaction at all, and it in fact looked like she too was enjoying the affection.

According to the information that was given to her by her private detective that she had hired, Kyousuke's girlfriend was named Gokou Ruri, although the girl was supposed to be better known by her internet handle of Kuroneko. Her intel had also told her that Kuroneko was apparently friends with Kirino just like she was, but now that Ayase was witnessing the girl's evil seduction of Kyousuke, she had no doubt in her mind that Kuroneko had only befriended Kirino in order to sink her thieving claws into her brother.

It wasn't until her private detective had provided her with pictures and until she herself was able to get a good look at Kuroneko, but Ayase had been able to remember that she had in fact seen the girl elsewhere. It was at the otaku convention where she had first learned of Kirino's...darker side where she had seen the girl before, and it was then that Ayase had realized that not only was Kuroneko trying to steal away Kyousuke, but the evil bitch was also trying to corrupt Kirino in the process as well! It was a fact that she knew she had to deal with sooner or later, but she figured it could wait since it was Kyousuke's life that was in the most immediate danger at the moment.

"Don't worry, Onii-san, I'll save you." Ayase breathed out quietly and sincerely, focusing the scope of her sniper rifle on Kuroneko's head.

It had been easier than she thought it would have been to get her hands on the sniper rifle she was going to use to send the great evil known as Kuroneko back to hell where she came from, but it wasn't anything that Ayase was complaining about. She had found some more unscrupulously looking people out in the dirty streets of Tokyo's red light district after she had been in the area for a shoot, flashed them her famous model smile while letting them know that she needed a weapon for protection, and then she murdered them once they provided her with what she needed.

Murder was always the best solution.

"Onii-san, I'll protect you," Ayase whispered once more, wondering if it really was the best moment to pull the trigger of her gun at all.

With the flick of her finger Ayase had the ability to explode Kuroneko's head into a billion pieces, but was it really wise to do it in front Kyousuke? Ayase debated about it in her head, but after seeing a few more seconds of him kissing Kuroneko, she decided that maybe it would be best if he witnessed the great justice being performed. If Onii-san was able to watch Kuroneko die, maybe he would come to his senses about how wrong he was in getting a girlfriend, and everything would go back to the way that it used to be?

She had considered hiring assassins, and had actually come across a group over the internet who had called themselves the Dark Brotherhood who had expressed interest in slaughtering Kuroneko for her, but in the end Ayase decided to simply do the deed herself. It honestly felt rather poetic having the thieving bitch in the cross hairs of her scope, and the more that Ayase thought about it, the more she liked the idea of Onii-san watching the bitch's head explode. Soon, he would be safe again.

"Onii-san, I promise that I won't let her hurt you anymore," Ayase could barely mutter as she watched Kuroneko pull in Kyousuke for an even more passionate kiss.

The two lovers, or in Ayase's mind, Onii-san and his rapist, had been in their current circumstance in front of the girl's house for a while now, and she could barely resist the urge to pull the trigger. Every second that she let the kiss continue, Onii-san would become more and more hurt, and Ayase couldn't help but blame herself for the obvious pain that Onii-san was undoubtedly going through. Ayase knew that Onii-san was truly and forever in love with her, and she had no idea what it would feel like to have some bitch force herself on her like she knew Kuroneko was to Kyousuke, especially since Kyousuke had someone else that he held in his heart.

Despite being sexually harassed by him, she couldn't let Kyousuke be raped any longer. He might have been a disgusting pervert who would forever be hopelessly in love with her, but Ayase knew that deep down that Onii-san was a good person.

Gun still in hand, she smiled at the thought of Onii-san, but that smile disappeared once she saw saw that the two lovers pulled away from each others embrace, and when through her scope she was able to see them say something to one another. She didn't want to believe it, but she was able to read their lips.

_"I really like you, Senpai."_

_"I really like you too, Kuroneko."_

The bitch was blackmailing him with something in order to get Onii-san to say that and in order for that Kuroneko to keep on raping him! She knew that it had to be true. Taking in a deep breath and not breathing in since she knew that it could ruin her shot, Ayase focused her scope on Kuroneko's head and pulled the trigger.

Surprisingly, nothing happened, and Ayase could only frown when she saw them say goodbye to one another, and when Kuroneko went back inside her house. Fiddling with the sniper rifle, Ayase's anger only raged on when she realized that she forgotten to load her gun.

She would have to come up with a different way to murder Gokou Ruri.

* * *

I want to sleep. Anyways, good first time at yandere? Anything I should work on? I'm like 50/50 on the fence about continuing it. For now I'll leave the story as incomplete, but I might change it to "complete" and leave it as a one-shot, all things depending. I have a slight idea of what I maybe want to do, but nothing concrete.


	2. Sanguine, my Brother

About last week's episode, damn. That ending, you know?

Anyways, I've decided to continue this little story, and I'm guessing I'll go for five chapters or so? I decided to go down the more comedic route than serious, albeit the comedy will be more 'black comedy' since I've wanted to practice writing black comedy.

Disclaimer: Oreimo belongs to people/a person out in Japan, not sweet little innocent America.

* * *

It's true that Kyousuke was a disgusting and perverted sister lover, one who corrupted everything that surrounded him and even had a horrendous lust for her, but Ayase was determined to save Onii-san's life from the evil Kuroneko.

Granted, her last attempt on the cosplayer's life had failed dramatically when she realized that she had forgotten to load her sniper rifle, but dammit she knew she wouldn't fail this time! Ayase had decided not to try another assassination attempt with her sniper rifle because she thought that perhaps it would bring bad luck, and in the end she had decided on a much more delicate and subtle way of killing the evil bitch: she was going to bomb the shit out of her house.

It had taken Ayase a while for her to gather all the proper materials that she needed to create the amount of homemade bombs that she wanted to use, and even longer for her to sneak into Kuroneko's house to plant said bombs when she thought that all of the house's inhabitants were away, and at the moment Ayase was quietly sitting on a bench down the street minding her own business, watching Kuroneko's house with a pair of binoculars. The bombs would be going off at any moment, and soon poor Onii-san wouldn't have to live being afraid anymore of being raped day in and day out.

"What are you doing?" Ayase heard a soft voice ask, while feeling something tug on the fabric of her school uniform that she had neglected changing out of before her holy mission.

"I'm hunting down an evil woman," she responded, before lowering her binoculars and realizing that she had just confessed to a possible witness that she was hunting somebody down, right before a huge explosion was supposed to go off in the neighborhood.

Looking down at the tiny person who had tugged on her clothing, Ayase only blinked when she saw that she was now in the company of a little girl who was sporting a bowl cut. This was bad, really bad, and the cogs starting turning in Ayase's mind as she thought of what to do. She of course always had the cyanide pills that she always carried around for the purpose of eliminating witnesses if things were to come to that, but Ayase wasn't sure if it was really okay to use the pill on the little girl.

"You're pretty!"

"Thank you," Ayase replied as she set down her binoculars and began to rummage through her school bag to find her container that held her cyanide pills, which would be right next to the container of anthrax if everything was how she had left it, "you're very cute as well."

The little girl smiled brightly, and plopped herself right next to Ayase on the bench. Truthfully, it was much too close for Ayase's liking since it only meant that the little girl would be able to get a better look at her and thus could possibly be able to give police sketch artists something that they could go by were the authorities to question Kuroneko's neighborhood if they had seen anything suspicious prior to the grand explosion that was going to happen in just a few short moments.

"I'm Tamaki! What's your name?"

When the little girl spoke, Ayase thought that she had found the cyanide pills but frowned when it only turned out to be the ricin that she had gotten her hands on the week prior. As an avid fan of AMC's hit show Breaking Bad which had won Bryan Cranston three consecutive Emmy wins for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series, she had learned by watching the show that ricin was a very deadly poison that was hard to detect in an autopsy, and for that reason she had made sure to gather the substance 'just in case'.

However, she immediately stopped searching for the pills once she realized that she recognized the name 'Tamaki' from somewhere. Opening up another section of her school bag, Ayase pulled out a black binder. Holding the binder in a way that the little girl beside her couldn't see what she was looking at, she began to flip through the its contents. Sure enough, when Ayase reached the section labeled "bitch's family" there was a picture of the little girl who was keeping her company, Tamaki being Kuroneko's six year old little sister.

"What's your name?" Tamaki repeated, smiling happily as ever.

Hesitating and biting the inside of her cheek, Ayase didn't quite know what to do. It would make it look doubly suspicious if someone bombed the Gokou household and then also proceeded to slaughter the youngest Gokou daughter while she had been playing down the street. It was doubtful considering all the bombs and chemicals that she had used, but if the cops were incompetent enough, the possibility existed that the explosion could be classified as being simply a run of the mill household accident.

"My name is Kurusu," Ayase finally spoke as she decided that she wouldn't slay Tamaki, "Kurusu Kanako."

It was at that moment that a huge explosion happened right down the street, completely obliterating the house that Ayase had planted the bombs in. There was little more than smoldering ash left, and what wasn't ash was simply now on fire. As she began to put her things away in her schoolbag so that she could leave the crime scene as soon as possible, Ayase was confident that Kuroneko had no way of surviving the explosion. The wicked witch was dead!

"Wow, the neighbor's house just blew up!"

And said confidence immediately vanished with that exclamation from sweet little Tamaki. Gripping onto the black binder which was the last thing that she needed to put away, Ayase looked away from the burning building down the street, and then to Tamaki, and then to the building once more.

"The neighbor's house?"

"Good thing they're out on vacation!"

When she had had the plan of sniping Kuroneko from a rooftop the previous week, she had been sure that she would remember which house exactly belonged to the whore that was stealing away Kyousuke, but Ayase realized that she had made a mistake once little Tamaki began happily humming a tune to one of those demented shows that Kirino loved.

Tucking the black binder away, Ayase zipped up her school bag, but not before pulling out one tiny little plastic bag that she brought specifically for when she left the crime scene. It seemed that Kuroneko would live to see another day, but Ayase swore to herself that the slut's day of reckoning would soon come.

"Bye Tamaki-chan! Don't forget my name!" Ayase gladly said farewell to Tamaki as she stood up from the bench and began to walk away.

"Bye Kanako-neechan!"

The little girl seemed happy as she called out from behind her, and Ayase could only smile as she finally emptied out the contents of the plastic bag out onto the street, a bit of hair. Police cars and fire trucks roared down the street passed her, and Ayase began to absently hum the tune to that twisted Meruru show, not worried at all about the authorities who would surely thoroughly search the area. After all, it wasn't her DNA that would be found near the crime scene, it was Kanako's.

* * *

I find Kanako to be an awesome character. Anyways, maybe next chapter Ayase will try out anthrax? If you have an assassination suggestion just let me know.

Also, if you haven't seen Breaking Bad you need to get on that immediately.


	3. What is the music of life?

I've decided that this story will only have six chapters. Fans of the Elder Scrolls will know why, and that means that we are halfway done here!

Disclaimer: Don't own Oreimo.

* * *

Having used her various modeling connections that she had garnered throughout her career, Ayase had finally found an appropriate disguise so that she could safely follow Kuroneko throughout the city without there being a chance that the cosplayer would recognize her. She was disguised as a young man at the moment, a very gorgeous one since no amount of make-up could take away from the fact that Ayase was one fine piece of ass, and were she to describe herself by the terminology used in Kirino's horrifying and disgusting habit, she would use the phrase bishōnen. As she followed Kurnoeko throughout the Akihabara district that was well known for its otaku presence, she was starting to question the effectiveness of her disguise.

Her appearance was greatly changed since at the moment she looked like a young man instead of the sexy lady that she was, but she began to think that her make-up team had done too good of a job since she kept receiving looks from people as she trailed her prey throughout Akihabara, and it was starting to slow her down. Boy or no she still had a great ass and was still very eye-catching, and all the other teenage girls that she came across couldn't help but just stare at her with starry eyes, which had almost made her lose sight of her quarry a few times. The guys of Akihabara were no better, and every time that she met eyes with one of them she could tell that each of them had begun to question their own sexuality, a lot of them having gone back inside whatever store they were in only to walk out with stacks upon stacks of yaoi merchandise.

"Can you help me get seated?" an annoyed Ayase finally asked, glad that at least Kuroneko had already been seated at a table across the room. The evil bitch had already ordered her food as well, something which Ayase could only feel giddy about since it had given her a chance to use her cuteness and charm to sneak into the kitchen of the maid cafe they were in, and poison the bitch's food.

In front of her the black-haired maid with pigtails finally snapped back to focus, and bowed her head in apology.

"I'm sorry, I just got lost in your eyes for a second there."

After reassuring the maid that all was fine, Ayase was taken to her seat, a table that gave her a great view of Kuroneko's upcoming death, and she made her order of omelet rice with the word 'vengeance' spelled on it with ketchup. The pigtailed maid had given her a strange look upon that particular request, but had said nothing more on the matter. Truth be told, Ayase was a bit hungry so she was kind of happy that Kuroneko had decided to drop in the maid cafe for a bite to eat. What she wasn't prepared for though, something which made Ayase widen her eyes when she saw it, was when she had noticed that Kyousuke had casually strolled into the restaurant.

Ayase shrunk back a bit into herself, before she remembered that at the moment she was disguised as a guy. She met eyes with him as he walked over to Kuroneko's table, and for a moment she thought she saw him blush, Kyousuke probably also reconsidering his sexuality considering how hot she was as a dude.

"Greetings, Senpai," she heard Kuroneko say to Kyousuke as the latter sat in the chair across from the bitch.

"Hey, Kuroneko. Sorry I'm late. Kirino forced me to try out one of her new games."

"Which one?"

"Call of Duty: Little Sister Edition."

She watched the two of them laugh together and make small talk with one another, and Ayase began to glare at them. To the average person it might have looked like Kyousuke was enjoying himself and having a good time, but Ayase knew better than to only believe what her eyes and ears were telling her. Deep in her heart and soul she knew that the laughing Kyousuke was in a deep amount of pain and trauma, no doubt from Kuroneko's constant sexual assaults and manipulations. As she stared on she considered pulling out the revolver that she always carried around with her and simply using to enact swift justice by executing the wicked harpy with a bullet to the back of the head, but decided not to and smirked when she saw that their food had just arrived.

Even as Kyousuke thanked the bitch for ordering for him, and even as they kept stealing glances at one another, Ayase couldn't help but grin. When her own omelet rice with the prophetic word of 'vengeance' being written on it was brought to her table by a different maid than the one that had served her earlier, this one looking just as flustered by her current bishōnen appearance, she still didn't take her eyes off the two of them. She thanked the maid and took a bite of her food, a warm feeling coming inside of her when she realized how tasty it was, and how close Kuroneko currently was to meeting the Grim Reaper. There was nothing that beat dinner and a show.

Except, the show never came. Even though she had put enough poison in Kuroneko's food to kill three gorillas, the girl didn't seem to be effected at all. It was perplexing to say the least, and Ayase had no idea what happened until she noticed that a man in a black suit across the room had begun to cough quite loudly, and had proceeded to die right then and there. Everyone was evacuated from the restaurant, and it wouldn't be until later that night when she saw the news that she learned that the man who had died by her poison had been a completely unrelated assassin who had dropped in for a quick bite to eat before heading off to kill his target. According to documents found on his person linking the hitman to the former Soviet Union KGB, the man was in Japan to assassinate the Prime Minister. She was a national hero.

* * *

By the way, is it Oreimo or OreImo? I've seen it spelled both ways.

P.S. Ayase will always be one fine piece of ass.

...time to go fap to her


	4. Silence, my Brother

I had an idea for two other Oreimo stories that I may want to do. One is another crazy Ayase story where she murders the cast of the show one by one, and the other involves Kirino and her brother's underwear. We'll see.

Disclaimer: As always, don't own Oreimo.

* * *

According to her sources, and by sources Ayase meant the only private detective left in town who didn't believe that it was beneath him to spend his time following around a harmless cosplayer, Kuroneko had a new familial home. Thus, Ayase had received a new target.

When she had finally found a time where she thought that Kuroneko and the rest of her family were going to be out of the house, Ayase had immediately made her way to the home. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do, she considered bombs and poison to be out of the question since she had already tried those paths of murder only to have them fail her, and Ayase carefully tiptoed around the house, still trying to decide how to slay the bitch that was still hurting poor Kyousuke after all this time.

She had her katana resting on her left hip, just as her revolver was on the right, but the most impressive weaponry that she had decided to bring along on her trek was her trusty chainsaw. Not only were chainsaws extremely deadly, but if watching Kirino play Lollipop Chainsaw had taught her anything it was that only extremely hot sex symbols used chainsaws to slaughter their enemies. Also, she was wearing Eternal Blue's newest make-up, so that she could look cute even when covered in the blood of a thousand men.

Ayase had always been the sneaky type when it came to using her skills to make her enemies 'disappear', but despite that there was one older man who had seen her earlier in the night with all her weapons. She had been able to tell back then when they met each other that he thought of perhaps calling the police, but just as she had decided to kill him to eliminate a possible witness, something clicked in the man's head and he had then told her to be careful. It was at that moment that he had warned her about the serial killer who had been going around murdering young and pretty girls, and Ayase then figured out that the reason that the older man didn't make any fuss about all the weapons she had been carrying was probably because he thought that maybe she was doing it to protect herself against the serial killer.

It was a beautiful and wonderful thought that maybe the infamous serial killer who was stalking the land would perhaps some day come across one Kuroneko, at the same time maybe adding a bit of the good ol' in-and-out that had made Alexander DeLarge so famous amongst his droogs, but alas, such a thing could only be a lovely fairytale.

She wanted so badly to use her chainsaw on someone, preferably a whore cosplayer, but Ayase knew that she had to be patient. There wasn't anyone else in the house at the moment, but she still walked around crouched, just in case. If she was caught by anyone then that meant that she would have no other choice but to cut off their heads or shoot them in their faces, and if she had the best case scenario play out that would mean that she would be able to kill Kuroneko without any more casualties other than her. Sure, raining justice and righteous fury down on the villains of the world sounded like a fun thing to do, but Ayase had a mission that she had dedicated herself to, and she knew that she had to stick by that mission no matter what. She had even come up with a motto for her mission: In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice. Though, she had no clue when she would even use said motto.

She didn't think more on it though and continued with her mission of checking out the new residence, and perhaps maybe sticking around to wait for Kuroneko to flutter back home all the way from the brothel where she new doubt worked. The master bedroom seemed normal enough except for the fact that there was a bed in there that was only big enough for one person, and there was another room that was painted pink that she assumed belonged to Kuroneko's little sisters. Again it seemed normal, except that particular room was filled with headless dolls and with stuffed animals hanging from nooses that were all around the room. She smiled as it reminded her of her own childhood.

There was one room however that gave her pause, and it was the room that without a shadow of a doubt belonged to Kuroneko. There wasn't a bed in the room, instead a small and uncomfortable looking mat that had chains on it, but the thing about the room that made Ayase think was the fact that every inch of the walls of that room were covered in pictures of Kirino. Some pictures had been cut out of magazines, Ayase remembering many of the times that they had been at those shoots, but some of the photographs plastered on the walls were of a more personal nature, showing Kirino on family vacations or even her as a little girl. When she looked up at the ceiling she saw something that made the whole room come together. In what looked like blood she saw that the words 'PLEASE LOVE ME' were written.

She stepped out of the room, the things she had found being too creepy for even her. It just strengthened her resolve that Kuroneko needed to die, but first she felt like having something to drink to ease out the weirdness of what she saw. From there she walked over to the kitchen and carefully opened up the fridge which was a little hard since she was still lugging around her chainsaw, but she didn't find anything delicious inside. Instead what was there was about sixteen or seventeen severed heads, some of them models whom she had worked with in the past.

Closing the fridge, Ayase realized that she wasn't in Kuroneko's home, but the serial killer's. It was at that moment where she heard the lock on the front door click, and after running across the hall, where she heard the front door open and close. She kept out of sight and waited until she saw the serial killer walk into the kitchen and set down his suitcase. When she saw that he had his back turned, Ayase walked to the entrance of the kitchen, blocking off any escape that he could have possibly had. Kuroneko was still destined to die by her hand, but that could wait until later. Right now, Ayase had a son of bitch to butcher.

She coughed, and when the killer looked at her she recognized something in his eyes just as he recognized the same in hers. In the past she had heard something that all killers have a Dark Passenger that travels with them through life, and that when two Dark Passengers cross paths with one another, they know exactly what the other person is. Perhaps it was because of this, because of some strange sense of kinship between murderers, that Ayase took the katana that was resting on her left hip, and slid it across the kitchen floor. She nodded when he picked up the sword, and it was then that both of them knew that they duel to the death.

A moment later, Ayase revved up her chainsaw.

* * *

I made references to: Lollipop Chainsaw, A Clockwork Orange, Dexter, Dragon Age, and It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. All are series that you people need to take a look at.

Also, write more Oreimo. I feel like this fandom is very active and involved in everything except when it comes to writing. Come on people, add more stories! That's something I say to you, and to myself as well.


	5. What is life's greatest illusion?

I decided to maybe do more than six chapters. I wish there were more episodes.

Disclaimer: Don't own Oreimo.

* * *

Ayase had finally done it, and all she had to do to finally clasp her destiny in her silky gorgeous hands was to push the pedal to the metal, or the other way around since she had never been quite sure how that idiom went, and crush Kuroneko with the car that she had stolen.

When Kirino had casually mentioned that she and her otaku friends were going to an upcoming anime convention soon earlier in the week, Ayase had made it a point to find out which convention they were going to and how long they were going to be there. When she had done, all that she had to do was put the rest of her plan into motion, which required somehow getting a car and then using said car to track the United Otaku Girls or whatever it was that those freaks, minus Kirino of course, called themselves.

Getting the car was easy, she was cute so she was able to find a guy she could hitch a ride from. Also, he was easily enough to take care of once she got him to agree to take her to a nearby forest so that they could hook up because no man in the world, no matter who they were or where they were from, could resist such a hot piece of ass like Ayase. One excited drive to the forest and decapitation later, Ayase had a free car!

It was already the end of the night, she was slowly driving on a nearly deserted street, following the familiar long raven black hair of a girl dressed in her best gothic lolita cosplay. Earlier the whole group was together when Ayase was following them in her new car and they seemed to be having fun, even though she knew better since the bitch known as Kuroneko was far more likely to perform back alley abortions than she was to actually have friends. Ayase had lost track of the group about two hours back in a crowd on their way to probably go eat or something and it had devastated her since she thought that meant her plan was ruined, but luckily twenty minutes ago she had finally found Kuroneko again, and thankfully the evil skank was all by herself. That meant the girl was an easier target.

Ayase could hardly contain herself at her own excitement since she was finally about to grab fate by the nuts and vanquish a great evil. And after closing her eyes and taking a moment to compose herself, she yelled out fiercely and she hit the gas pedal with all her might and went driving straight at Kuroneko. It was a direct hit.

After the adrenaline rushed from her body and she opened her eyes, she saw that the car she had stolen was crashed into a wall, with Kuroneko being crushed at the midsection, though somehow barely breathing. Ayase breathed heavily and grinned as she stepped out of the car and pulled out her trusty revolver that she had holstered at her side. Finally, she would send the devil back to hell.

"I have you now, you bitch! I bring justice to the world!" Ayase declared virtuously as she pulled on Kuroneko's hair so that she could force the girl that was raping Kyousuke to look at her before she was executed. Except, unsurprisingly, something was wrong.

Instead of pulling Kuroneko's head back when she pulled the girl's hair, what was a wig came off the head of the person, of the teenage boy, that she had crushed with her stolen vehicle. Ayase blinked, knowing full well what this person was. According to her research into the evils of anime and all things otaku, this was a crossplayer, who was like a cosplayer except they only cosplayed as characters that were opposite their gender, and that this woeful crossplayer had crossplayed as the same character from that broodily dark anime that Kuroneko always walked around dressed as.

Ayase dropped the wig, lowered her revolver, and then stroked her chin as she pondered on what she should do. Sure, this still breathing crossplayer did indulge in the evils of anime and the debauchery that was cross-gender dressing, but in the grand scheme of things it did seem that perhaps his upcoming death was maybe not the best outcome since he was an 'innocent' victim. She bit the inside of her cheek and wondered if his casualty was something that was going to weigh on her later or not. She stretched and yawned, at the moment not too much bothered by the fact that somebody was dying before her eyes, and then Ayase peered closer at the guy she had run over. After dusting off some of the glass that was on her clothing from the original crash, she tapped the crossplayer on the shoulder that was nearest her.

The crossplayer coughed up blood and then looked in Ayase's direction, at that moment perking up since he thought that he was seeing an angel at the moment. A lovely angel Ayase-Tan, of course.

"Can I help you, lovely my angel?" the crushed teenager tried to spit game as he bled internally, "I'm kind of preoccupied with the whole dying thing, you know?"

Ayase nodded, deciding to ignore the fact that a guy in a dress was hitting on her. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"How about getting me an ambulance? I'm pretty sure I just felt one of my kidneys fail me."

"Sorry," Ayase shrugged, "I'm kind of on a holy mission to kill who I'm pretty sure is the Anti-Christ. I can't risk getting arrested over this."

The dying crossplayer nodded in understanding. "How about something else?"

Ayase looked at him skeptically. "What?"

"Well," the crossplayer began as he checked out the fine piece of ass that was Ayase once more, "I'm a virgin, so maybe you can show me your boobs before I die?"

Ayase only sighed and then lifted her revolver again.

* * *

If I were to die, I think seeing Ayase's boobs would be worth it.


End file.
